


围巾

by kalipha



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalipha/pseuds/kalipha
Summary: 【毒埃】《圣诞》番外。甜系毒液，啊我死了。





	围巾

“嗨，Eddie.”

**“Annie，这里是Venom. Merry Christmas.”**

“oh, Venom, merry Christmas.”

**“如果打扰了你和你男朋友…呃，或者未婚夫的约会，我很抱歉。”**

“没关系，我们还没开始，Dan还在医院。”

**“我想请你帮我个忙。”**

 

*

Annie把车停在舒勒公寓楼下。

“你确定不需要我教你怎么做？”

她把牛皮纸袋递给浮在门口的Venom，里头是两团黑色毛线，和三五根针。

**“真的太谢谢你，不过不用了，自从来到地球我学习能力就大大提高，多亏了YouTube，比起这个，你应该好好地享受假期。，顺便代替我们问候一下Dan。”**

“也替我问候Eddie，假期愉快，再见！”

**她人真好。**

**OK ，我得快点学会怎样织围巾，不然Eddie醒了就不是秘密礼物了。**

**去卧室吧，免得把他吵醒。**

 

对于能拥有多种形态的高智商外星液体来说，制作东西不是什么难事。

学习教程的每一眼都在精简过程，动作逐渐熟练，时间逐渐缩短。

五只手两只拿针，两只拉线，一只折叠成品，不到两个小时一条完美地围巾就乖乖地从Venom手里诞生出来。

 

**…好，趁他睡得正死，要把围巾塞进他外套里…**

 

 

 


End file.
